Tales of Shohoku High
by Hikaru Inverse
Summary: Ayako finally decides to join the girl's basketball team! What will become of the boy's team? Who is Shizuka and what's her relationship with Mitsui and Rukawa?Sakuragi is falling out of love again? Pairings: MitAya Hana/OC RuSen Akagi OC and etc...YAOI!!
1. Shizuka?

****

Tales of Shohoku high by Kurai666and AuRa 

__

Kamui Shizuka's POV

The falling rain sounds so gentle, the distant landscape seems from a dream. Resting my head on my hands and listening to the sluggish rhythm of my tapping fingertips. My life seems perfect but yet so lonely. I don't need anybody…but…do I? Maybe just a friend. Friend? Is that possible? Nobody befriends me for real. They befriend me because to them I'm an idol. To them, being with me is a special opportunity. But was there ever a real friendship? No. Never. I can never trust anyone. Like someone I know, he too never had real friends. He's almost like me. Because of this, both of us are never talk much or express our feelings openly. We keep hiding behind our "perfect" mask. Hiding away from the outside world. No one understands me. I doubt anyone understands him. Maybe he would understand me. Maybe we could be friends. Well…time to go to school…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

__

Shohoku prefectural high school, Principal's office…

"Miki, you better do something about the girl's basketball team. Or else I will have to cancel the whole CCA." The principal said. "But…not many girls are interested to join the basketball team and many of our teammates drop out and we hardly win anything." Miki said. "Exactly what I'm trying to say. If you don't do anything, I shall cancel the basketball team." He said. "I'm sure I can recruit more members! Give me some time and I'll assure that the girls basketball team will be as good as the boys team." Miki said. "Very well then. I hope to see improvements." He replied. Miki got up from her sit and went out the office. "Oof! Oh sorry." Miki said looking up at the person she bumped into. "Oh it's ok Miki…bye!" Akagi said. 'Oh man?! It's Akagi…if he ever found that my team sucks that bad I'm going to lose face!' Miki thought.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

The hallways of Shohoku high…

"Hey! Have you heard? The new MVP of Take-ishi junior high has been enrolled in our school?" Matsui said to her friends. "Really? I wonder how the MVP looks like! I heard the MVP is rich and one of the most formidable players of all time…um besides Rukawa of course!" Haruko said blushing at the thought of Rukawa. "This year's new batch of freshman are really interesting!" Fuji said. Just then Mitsui passed by the three girls. "Hey Mitsui! Have you heard about the new MVP?" Haruko asked. "Uh MVP? Uh no…I got to go…I'm late for class." Mitsui said rushing off to his classroom. "Seems to be in a hurry…I wonder why?" Haruko said. 

**__**

Mitsui POV 

MVP?! Take-ishi MVP?! I wonder who it is? Most of the players in Take-ishi are lousy after I graduated. Who the hell could it be?! Who the hell?? If that guy upstage me he's gonna get it! Hmm I wonder if Shizuka got in this school. I wonder how she is doing…Long time never see her. Ah what the heck…I don't care…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**__**

Rukawa's POV

I wonder what's the commotion about? What's this I hear about an MVP? I wonder if this guy is as good as Sendoh? Whoever he is, I'm going to beat him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**__**

Kamui Shizuka's POV

Arghh!! Everybody is staring at me! How annoying! Hmmm I heard that Mitsui's in this school...again because he failed his entrance exam…it's lucky that the school still except him. Maybe I should go visit him. Hmmph! Maybe he doesn't even remember me. It's not like anybody remembers my name. It's always "MVP here! MVP there!" Arghhhh! Sometimes I hate being MVP, but it's because of Mitsui I've become the person I am today. I wonder how he looks like now. 'Oof!'

****

End of POV

Shizuka look at who bumped into her. 'Somebody tall…' she thought. She looked up and saw a pale handsome face with a jet-black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Rukawa looked at the girl he bumped into and saw her oval shape face and fair skin. He found himself staring at her green eyes. The girl didn't blush or shouted his name instead she just quietly walk away from him. 'Idiot…he could have said sorry! Never mind…people in Shohoku are weird.' Shizuka thought. 

**__**

Kaede Rukawa's POV

Hmm what a tall girl…she looks familiar…where have I seen her before? She even ignore me. I wonder who that girl is…she's so familiar…f*** why do I even care…*yawn*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"SHIZUKA!!!" Tara called out to her. "Huh? Who are you?" Shizuka asked. "It's me you dummy!" Tara said. "Soujiro Tara?" she asked. "Yes! We met at your house when our parents were having a meeting!" Tara said. "Oh! Hahaha! Sorry, I didn't recognize you with your new hair cut." Shizuka said. "Anyway, meet my friends. This is Kurosawa Sheril. Ex-volleyball captain of Tomigaoka junior high and this is Makimachi Farrah, ex-hockey captain of Kanagawa junior high." Tara introduced. Shizuka smiled at them. "One should stick together during the first year of senior highschool." Farrah said. "That's right. Lets all be good friends." Sheril said. "Ok…" Shizuka said. 'I hope they don't befriend me because I'm an ex-MVP.' She thought. "What club are you all going to join?" Tara asked. 'I think I can trust them to be my friends…is that wise?' Shizuka thought to herself. "One such as myself shall join the girl's basketball team." Farrah said. "Hey cool! I'm going to join the basketball team too. How about you and Shizuka?" Sheril asked. "Count me in! I wanna be in the team too." Tara said. "Same here. Let's go sign up after school." Sheril said. "Time to go to class…see you girls later." Shizuka said. The group disperses and went back to their classes...

Mitsui went out of his class and headed to the male's toilet. He look out the window and saw the classes of the first year students. "Eh? A girl with a white ribbon tied to her hair…no it can't be? Shizuka?!"

TBC…

Pairings: Shizu/Mit/Aya, Ryo/Sheril, Akagi/Miki , Sen/Tara slight Hana/Youhei Hana/shizuka 

Continue or Game over?


	2. The past is the past

Tales Of Shohoku high (A Slam Dunk Fan-Fic by Kurai666 and Aura) Chapter 2 - The Past is the Past "Shizuka? No… It can't be her…Right?" Mitsui thought to himself. He shrugged and went back to the classroom. Mitsui was totally in a daze and when he sat down, he started thinking about his past relationship with Kamui Shizuka. 

(Flashback)

Second Year of Take-ishi Junior High

"I'm so sorry!!" Mitsui said as bent down to help the new girl pick up her books. "It's okay. Do you know where is the basketball court?" she asked. "It's over at the other end of the school. Let me bring you there. By the way I am Mitsui. Hisashi Mitsui. What's yours?" "I'm Kamui Shizuka. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him, a blush slowly rising up her cheeks. Mitsui thought to himself, "Man… She is such a beautiful girl." Thoroughly mesmerized by Shizuka, he brought her to the basketball court. 

After knowing her, they started hanging out together and become very close friends. They ate lunch together and played basketball everyday. Mitsui taught Shizuka almost all the basketball skills he knew. 

Very soon, Mitsui felt himself falling in love with Shizuka.

****

(_Scene in a park after basketball training)_

"Shizuka, I have something to tell you…. I…I… Haha… Forget it…" Mitsui said and blushed crimson. Shizuka smiled and said, "Tell me! You can't keep secrets from me, you know? I know you suck at keeping secrets!" "Well... It's… Errrmmm… Hey Shizuka! Aren't the stars and the full moon beautiful today?" Mitsui tried to bluff his way out. "HISASHI MITSUI!!! Look at me now!! Tell me what you have in your mind!" "Hai… Anou… I… I like you…" Shizuka just stared at him speechlessly. Then she hugged him. A shocked Mitsui put his arms around her. "Mitsui…I like you too…" Then, she looked into Mitsui's eyes and kissed him.

(**Flashback ends and back to reality)**

"Mitsui! What are you looking at!?!" "Huh?" His teacher rudely interrupted Mitsui's thoughts. "What do you think you're doing? We're at page 74 and your book isn't even on your table!" Mitsui quickly took out his book from his bag. "Okay, we have wasted enough time on you already! Let's get back to the lesson" As the teacher continued the lesson, Mitsui tried hard to pay attention. Finally, the bell rang to signal the end of school. He stood up with a sigh. "Ahhh… Finally… It's time for basketball!!" He took his stuff and ran out of the classroom. 

After lunch, Mitsui changed into his jersey and ran to the basketball court. To his surprise, he saw some girls playing basketball there. Suddenly, he saw a tall slender girl with long raven black hair tied up with a white ribbon. He stared hard at her and she turned around as if she felt his stare. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him. Then she turned around as if she hadn't seen him. "Oh no…It's really Shizuka!" he thought to himself. Mitsui turned around and walked away, all thoughts of playing basketball forgotten. Seeing his ex-girlfriend's face was very painful for him. He packed all his stuff and went home. 

When he reached home, he fell on his bed and thought about what had happened just now. Mitsui never thought that Shizuka would come to Shohoku High. "Shizuka…will you ever forgive me?" 

(Back at Shohoku High, the basketball court)

"Ne, Shizuka! You seem distracted by something. What did you see? A ghost?" Sheril asked. "Oh it's nothing. Let's continue playing. Come on, Sheril! Our team's winning!" She started playing again. Sheril could do nothing but to continue also. After the game, Shizuka, Sheril, Tara, Farrah and the ever-annoying Lisa went to the cafeteria for a drink. "Ahhh…" Tara sighed. "It's great playing basketball with you guys! At this rate, I'll lose my excess fats in no time!" To demonstrate her idea, she lifted her jersey slightly and showed everyone her tummy. "See! I can't wait to lose all these fats!" "Oh Tara. You're not fat! You just have a REALLY WIDE imagination!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Oh well…I still wanna lose that tummy of mine. Hehehe!" "Oh yeah, Tara. One more thing, why don't you just stop eating so much? Then you don't have to worry about being fat!" asked Sheril. "Well…I can't help it! I just like to eat! And talking about these stuff makes me really hungry for some of the school's DELICIOUS OMELETTE RICE!" After that, she rushed of to buy her food. "Oh well…that's our Tara what can we do…" The rest of the girls around the table said at the same time and started laughing.

Shizuka waited for her chauffeured Mercedes car and sighed. "Mitsui…" she said quietly to herself. She could feel her heart beat faster. Even after 2 years, she knew she still had feelings for him. She knew she had always love him but because of their failed relationship, she hated him.

****

Flash back…

"Shizuka! I finally got the MVP award!!!" Mitsui said happily and hugging her. "I'm happy for you!" Shizuka said happily. "Hisashi, time for an interview with the press and autograph session." His coach said. "Um, Shizuka I'll be right back." Mitsui said giving her a peck before going off to see the press. 

1 hour later…

Everyone was surrounding Mitsui and Shizuka moved back further and further until she realize that it was no use being here with all his supporters. He totally ignored her but Shizuka refuse to blame him for it. She turn around and went back home alone.

A week later…

Shizuka knew she and Mitsui were drifting apart. He was never there for her anymore and was always crowded with screaming fan girls and he even give kisses to some of the girls. They hardly do anything together and in just a couple of days he was going to graduate. Even if there was a spare moment that they had together, it was always Mitsui bragging about his MVP award and that was all there is. He never held her hand anymore, he never kissed her and he never seem to be around her anymore. She knew she was alone now.

****

(Prom night)

"Mitsui…i…we…lets break-up." She said. "What? Break up? Why? Shizuka don't do this to me!" he said. "You're leaving this school and you won't be able to see me. Not only that, this whole week I felt all alone and you never even bother to spare time with me? It's better not to have me as your girlfriend at all! You can have any girl you want now!" she said angrily. Tears formed in her eyes. "Shizuka…are you jealous?" he asked. "No you moron! I wish you never won that MVP award. You completely ignore me after you got it!" Shizuka said. "Shizuka…I'm sorry." He said reaching out his hand to her shoulder. "Get your hand off me. I wish to forget you and don't ever try to call me." Shizuka said crying then leaving Mitsui alone. "Shizuka!" he called out to her, but she never turned back. 

****

End of Flashback

The Mercedes stopped in front of her. The chauffeur went out of the car and opens the door to the passenger seat. "Miss Kamui…" he said. "I'm coming" she said entering the car. "Mitsui…" she said quietly to herself again.

TBC…

Continue or Game Over?


End file.
